what happened next?
by khfan forlife
Summary: darkness has returned to the worlds and the unanswered questions are about to be answered, the darkness may be finally defeated by an unsuspected person.including Sora,Kairi and Riku also new and old final fantasy characters
1. what will happen next?

Just to let you know any characters apart from my own belong to the brilliant minds of square enix and Disney

Just to let you know any characters apart from my own belong to the brilliant minds of square enix and Disney

This is my first fan fiction story any comments appreciated

Set some time after kh2 spoilers included

It has been a week since the letter in the bottle arrived in destiny islands and the three friends Sora, Kairi and Riku would soon learn what it meant. Since Riku had returned, he became less competitive with Sora and became more serious. All of these events never would of happened if it weren't for him. And maybe he would had an chance of wielding the keyblade, that was how he saw it in his eyes anyway. Even though he got to wield one he could only use it with darkness something he did not fear but something he dreaded. He did not doubt his friends ability using the keyblade, but envied him witch he found hard to admit until after the final battle against xemnes.

Not much had changed for Sora, he was still a little naïve but not as much. He had allot of friends everywhere but was glad to be back danger free. That was what he fought. After all that has happened nothing had changed in his small world not that he had minded. The new hero did miss his old life over the last few years and wondered of the unanswered questions as why and how was he sleeping in a pod along with Donald and Goofy for such along time. And how about these new feelings he had been getting lately that interested him recently, which usually had got him embarrassed by his friends.

As for Kairi, she was relieved to have her friends back and the whole damsel in distress solved not that being kidnapped more than once was fun, and having to rely on others to rescue you. Being a princess of heart didn't help this title very much with this unknown power that no one seems to know. The advantage of the title was that she was sent to destiny islands. But she wished she knew more about her past . the letter she found in the sea scarred her though something wasn't right. And she didn't want any thing too change at least for a while, an lets face it she cant really put a good fight when it comes to quick hitting after dogging a attack.

Just as the three were about to enter school the ground started to shake violently and time seemed to stop around them as the sky went pitch black

Maybe they might not have to go to school lucky for them this is just the introduction so I am hoping things will get better next chapter. Next chapter should be longer.

Please review any comments are helpful.


	2. where am i?

Where am I ………

**Were up to chapter number 2 now which is a bit longer witch focuses on Kairi it wont stay like this for long though. This is probably the first actual chapter not much action or romance though I'm just getting warmed up. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Where am I ?**

As the sky had turned black the clouds swept through Destiny island like a hurricane. Time seemed to have come to a immediate halt as the ground started to crack and crumble away into oblivion carrying its inhabitants with it.

Where am I ……….

Kairi woke up to nothingness she was nowhere on destiny island surrounding her was nothing but darkness and the fog that crept itself around her legs. She was alone Sora and Riku was nowhere to be found. She was afraid but she knew just staying were she was wasn't going to change a thing. So she carefully made her way past the jagged rocks tat laid everywhere, something must of happened here recently, maybe she would find somebody along the way.

After about 3 hours of non stop walking into nothingness there was something soft around her feet and the air seemed to clear, it turned out to be grass maybe a little rest wouldn't hurt. She was just starting to kneel down when she herd someone shout as a shadow approached her with Hugh jagged claws.

"Look out " ……

I turned around just in time to see a tall woman in her early 20's destroy a Neoshadow from behind me, she had long silky black/ brown hair accompanied with dark brown eyes. She wore a white tank top covered by a back leather zipped up top along with above the knee shorts and a sort of cape like half skirt wrapped around it and black and white trainers. Although she wore mostly black she didn't seem to be a Goth. She smiled at me and offered me a hand up she must of sensed my distress

" Are you ok, how long have you been stuck here"

" I'm fine thanks, iv been walking for a few hours now I don't know what happened time just seemed to have stopped then I wound up here"

Kairi explained not making eye contact

" Lucky for you I think its been about a day know since Iv arrived her, but I know I can find a way out" the woman said, her optimistic thinking gave Kairi hope of finding a way out

"I'm Tifa by the way"

" Kairi" she paused before asking

" have you seen anybody else here"

" no not yet, why are you looking for someone in particular "

" before I came her I was with my friends Sora and Riku"

" wait so you was the girl Sora was looking for " she questioned with a smirk seeing the 15 year old nodding

" so how do you know Sora"

" I ran into him Donald and Goofy a couple of times in Hollow Bastion recently" as she had finished they had came to a crossroad and the sky seemed to be night time you could finally see the stars. Tifa had lead the way out without me noticing witch gave her a good feeling inside as if everything would be ok if you stuck with her.

" see the way out we should rest here and carry on in the morning" finishing this she had managed to start a fire using two sticks she found on the ground before continuing

" don't worry if worst comes to the worst I can defend us from any heartless, and there seems to be fewer of them since Sora's last encounter with them" she reassured Kairi. We were interrupted by Tifa's phone ringing witch reception was out about an hour ago, I watched as she picked up her phone an flipped it open she had just hung up the phone after having a conversation with someone named Cloud

" that was a friend he is near the area he must have been stuck in there two, he and Barret are going too pick us up but it wont be until morning for him to pick us up"

I nodded with a sigh of relieve I just had to wait until morning which isn't that far away I'm just worried what happened to my missing friends.

**Sorry for switching to pov at the end and thanks for reading if you got this far I will try and update soon. Next chapter wont be mostly about Kairi .**


	3. look what the world has come to

"look what has come to this world, after all these years and still nothings changed, ah but know this I will end all the suffe

**Please I need reviews ****so I know it is worth my time and to make it more enjoyable for you**

"look what has come to this world, after all these years and still nothings changed, ah but know this I will end all the suffering in the worlds, and I know you can help me Riku you still reside inn darkness you may say otherwise but deep down you know your place"

"who are you, what do you want " Riku threatened harshly looking everywhere to find where the voice was coming from

"don't bother you will not find me its pointless to even try, lets just say I am the one who will open the darkness and end all the suffering of the worlds one after the other starting with those who have resided in darkness" the voice echoed through the darkness.

"darkness is not apart of my life know my heart must remain strong now so that I remain in the realm of light " Riku replied with guilt in his face

" hmm you don't seem so sure" he laughed heartlessly, suddenly a dark shadow started to wrap around Riku " GIVE IN TO THE DARKNESS"

"NO NOT NOW NOT NEVER" he screamed trying to pull himself away but the darkness was now covering him

"LIGHT" there was a bright light now surrounding him after a familiar voice was heard someone with spiky light brown hair " Riku are you ok" Sora said running over to his friend

"the darkness, it almost swallowed me, if it weren't for you it would have , Sora thanks" he smiled " wait have you seen Kairi"

" I thought she was with you " Sora asked with a worried face. Then the darkness surrounded the like before, hurling the through it. "hollow Bastion maleficent's old castle does she have something to do with this"

"do you think she is still here"

" I don't think so she disappeared with peat after the heart encoder exploded making all of those heartless appear, come on lets just get out of here we have to find Kairi, we should go see Leon an d the gang first " Sora leading the way ran down to Merlin's . As soon as they entered Sora found himself on the floor by the force of the so called grand ninja Yuffie

" WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG ,so you finally found the time to visit oh and you must be Riku" she said nearly knocking down Riku in the process "oop's sorry" she said laughing apologetically. Sora looked around seeing Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Merlin and cid looking at him.

"so has cloud and Tifa returned yet, some strange things have been happening and I was hoping to talk to all of you about it"

" we haven't seen Tifa , but Cloud was here a few days ago but has disappeared but he does seem to wonder of a bit, you know him he's so enigmatic " Yuffie explained with everyone agreeing.

" has anyone seen Kairi recently "

"no, not since last year in Hollow Bastion, why has something happened" Aerith asked with a worried looked on her face

" yeah, we were separated after Destiny Islands disappeared I wonder if she's ok"

" Kairi wake up Cloud is her to pick us up " Tifa gently shaked her awake

" yo Tifa are you and you friend coming or what" came a deep voice in a joking way

"yeah were coming, calm down Barrette I'm right in front of you what is with you, you keep shouting in my ear" she called running up to him waiting for Kairi to follow, as soon as Kairi had caught up Tifa had introduced her to Cloud and barrette " so did you find your light cloud"

"hmm, I know I'm not alone not anymore " he replied nodding with a smile present, with Tifa returning the smile then jumped into the car followed by the rest.

"were are we of to"

"Hollow Bastion" Barrette said pulling out, the trip took quite a while until

" Uh oh"

"uh oh what"

"heartless surrounding the border, CLOUD TIFA DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF IT "

" OF CORSE right Cloud" she said looking at him.

"hmm" he replied nodding jumping on his Fenrir and Tifa on the back of it

"ok you two go get em" just as the bike dropped on the ground heading towards the heartless both start eliminating the heartless Tifa had jumped of to get the remanding heartless that could not be vanquished by bike everywhere sparks of the defeated heartless appeared and the sound of swords and hits hitting them soon it was over so cloud went back to get Tifa and head for the moving van. Tifa had jumped on the Fenrir they had to hurry and escape everywhere around the was collapsing.

**Updating soon as possible**


	4. memories from the past

" hurry up" Tifa shouted as soon as they had got near the car but the ground was already collapsing on them sending cloud and

**Here's the next chapter so hopefully enjoy reviews are needed for a better story**

" hurry up" Tifa shouted as soon as they had got near the car but the ground was already collapsing on them sending cloud and Tifa one way and Kairi and barrette the other. Cloud was able to drive the farthest but still failed to escape.

"Kairi, Kairi can you hear me"

"grand mother" Kairi turned around in shock

"yes my child I have come to you because there is something very wrong with the world and you as a princess of heart are the one person to stop it, but you will need my help" it was her grandmother for sure but a transparent image view of her

" I don't understand" she was confused she had hardly remember her grandmother from before how was she supposed to prevent this from happening

"you will ,….in time my dear, you just have to remember who you are a princess of heart release that power you will know when the time comes, you do remember that story I told you"

" of coarse" she had remembered it

_flash back_

_a younger version of Kairi in Hollow Bastion runs up to her grandmother in a rocking chair that was in the library _

"_long ago, the world was united and filled with warm light people loved the light and eventually began fighting over it. Then darkness found its way into peoples hearts. Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people, and in a flash it spread…. The world disappeared into the darkness. But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of children…. Children gathered their glimmers of light and recreated the world. The recreated world, however, was no longer united….. it was divided into several smaller worlds. Because the true light was still hidden deep within the darkness…. _

_End of flash back_

" then that is all you need to know I will always be with you there is no need to be afraid you hold the mightiest weapon of all"

" but grandma" Kairi looked up to see no one there " grandmother"

"Kairi , Kairi can you hear me wake up"

"huh" wake up she was already up the light suddenly disappeared and she opened her eyes seeing barrette staring down right at her." Oh it was a dream" she mumbled as she sat up

"a dream, girl you better stop dreaming we need to find a way out, cloud and Tifa are nowhere in sight either " wait he was right they had fallen through the ground with nothing but darkness surrounding them. Did that dream mean something or was it something out of my imagination, what ever it was, we need to find a way out and stop what is happening to the worlds with our friends by our sides, and maybe find a way for the worlds to be a peace for many years to come.

**PLEASE REVIEW LONGER AND MORE FEQENTLY PUPLISHED CHAPTERS WITH MORE REVEIWS **


	5. Tifa the woman with nine lifes

"Tifa" Cloud carefully shook the unconscious Tifa she had been thrown of the motor bike further than Cloud had been, trowing h

**Here's the next chapter the new characters added as well as the characters in my story so far do not belong to me just the story**

**--**

"Tifa"

Cloud carefully shook the unconscious Tifa she had been thrown of the motor bike further than Cloud had been, throwing her against the wall sending her into a comatose state. No use though, the only sign of life was a moan she made when Cloud had shook her once after moving some rubble that had fallen on top of her from the impact of the wall. Cloud himself had suffered from a few scratches and a cut on his head witch had knocked him out for a few hours. His bike was totalled and he had to slice it to get it free from his legs.

" Tifa "

, Cloud felt very uncomfortable while holding Tifa unconscious in his arms it brought back bad memories, when something bad happens to Tifa it would always make him feel weak ever since that day on Mount Nibel. He would always blame himself even though there was nothing he could do, he couldn't let go. He was worried, even though he knew Tifa was a fighter and was able to survive going through two comas but there always is a limit. He didn't want anymore people to join the Life stream he had finally forgiven himself after all that has happened and he didn't wish for anything bad to happen now. He carefully lifted her up and put her in a more comfortable position, he need to rest a while before taking any more action.

On an helicopter Some where ?

" my heat sensors are getting a reading I think there's life around here, need to check more into it" a feminine voice spoke into her phone that was on loud speaker, as she controlled her helicopter hovering around someplace.

"no you must not go down there I forbid you do you hear me get out of there no" a man wearing a suit with his hair in a pony tail ordered

"but they might need our help" she pleaded with concern in her voice

"the Turks have no time to go of and help a few people who have

p.. r.. o.. b l e.. m.. s, C……i……s " he continued but started breaking up

"Tseng your breaking up" soon after her phone cut of she checked her radio and walkie-talkie but had no reception.

" Dam " she then smiled "if Tseng couldn't monitor her then there was no stopping her from checking the area where the heat was detected" she thought. It took her about four hours but she had came to a big ditch in the ground

"this is it " she said as she started to land the helicopter

**next chapter we will find out who this women is, she's one of my favourites in the game that she comes from and I'll give you a hint of who she is, she is from one of the final fantasy 7 games, can you guess who she is? **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Cissnei

**The mystery woman is revealed in this chapter witch was most fun to write**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

--

As the helicopter landed the women stepped out wearing a suit and had light brown hair that reached just past her shoulder. And had just came across cloud and Tifa, she had seen the spiky haired before he was the test subject from Nibelheim along with 1st class soldier Zack, she hadn't seen him since. It brought back bad memories couldn't find them on time maybe she could of saved him and maybe Zack would still be here, she didn't get to tell him her real name. she walked over to them and knelt down slightly nudged the man she once helped escape Nibelheim waking him up, she was surprised that the noise of her helicopter hadn't woken him up

" are you alright "

cloud moaned a little adjusting to the light that voice he was sure that he had heard it somewhere before but he couldn't quite trace he nodded slightly not wanting to make a fuss

" well you don't look it what about your friend" she said looking at Tifa she then saw Cloud look down

"I don't know she must of hit her head pretty hard "

" how did you get down here " she said looking with concern

"we fell the ground just collapsed us and two other people"

" can you walk, we can go find your friends Cloud "

" yeah" he paused looking confused " how do you know my name, the woman had a sad expression on her face and stood up to turn around.

" I knew you and Zack when you escaped from Nibelheim helped you a bit on the way" she looked back at him " we better hurry up if we want to find your friends, do you need any help"

" no I'm fine " he said standing up and carrying Tifa to the helicopter placing her in the back seat and then sitting next to her to keep an eye on her. Soon afterwards they were in the air and had found Kairi and Barret along the way. Both of them were burly injured from the fall though

" hey what happened to Tifa " Barret asked

" she hit her head pretty hard " Cloud explained

"I'll take you to hospital if you want" the women asked

" I'v got a place in mind, how did you find us any way " Cloud wondered

"my heat sensor picked you up while I was in the area, you were lucky I was my boss told me I shouldn't be here"

"who is your boss" Barret asked

"Tseng" a frown grew on Barret 's face

" a Turk" she nodded guilt growing on her face she knew the turks had caused some issues with them a while back

"sorry" she said keeping her eyes on the sky

" no its not your fault we cant blame you because of your job, how did you end up a Turk in the fist place iv never seen one like you before" asked cloud

" I was raised inside Shinra " everyone felt uncomfortable speaking then Kairi not really knowing what was going on in the first place decided to speak up

" so what's your name" the women quickly turned around and smiled

" its Cissnei" just then Cissnei 's phone started ringing reading who the caller was she ignored it

"aren't you going get that " Barret asked irritated

"no"

" why not"

"because my order was to ignore what was down in that ditch but I went any way" she said with sadness in her eyes. Cloud who was sitting behind her said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Cissnei thanks" with one of his rare smiles

--

**Cissnei mystery woman revealed comes from the new PSP game "final fantasy 7 crisis core" as well as Tseng she is one of my favourites presented on the game as well as Tifa**


End file.
